


Zeke x Reader - Go for it (Request)

by Athia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 09:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12296709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athia/pseuds/Athia
Summary: This short story was a request from NaerysSnow17, who wanted some Zeke x reader happy/sad fluff... I hope you like it!





	Zeke x Reader - Go for it (Request)

Zeke Jaeger was a man well aware of his position and condition, and he had decided, since he was a kid, that instead of feeling sorry for himself, he would make the best out of it.

Knowing he was not meant to reach an old age, he was determinate to find joy in everything he did. Even while being in the middle of war.

This kind of thought and behavior had made him look like a ruthless killer, how didn't care about anything or anybody. His comrades feared him as much as they respected him and his superiors considered him a perfect weapon.

He was happy with that, preferring to be seen this way, until he met you.

Zeke had never bothered to think about having a family or even a relationship. It wasn't like he didn't have the chance. Even when he was well-known for his war achievements and cold-hearted behavior, lots of women, not only Eldians but also some women form Marley had fallen for him. But, he never wanted more from them than sexual relief. Having kids would mean that they would be doomed to follow his footsteps, being turned into Titans, generation after generation.

Besides from that, he had never met a woman that had made him even think about the possibility of something more.

But now he has found himself daydreaming, thinking about you.

You had come into his life when he had only a couple of years left to live. This had made Zeke wonder if approaching you was the right thing to do.

Did he really want to get himself in this kind of mess? Falling in love with someone would certainly make him feel worse about having so little time left... But in the other hand, you could make his remaining life a lot better.

You were a nurse, working in the Hospital in Liberio. Zeke had almost never needed to set foot into a hospital. His Titan condition gives him the ability to cure himself and luckily his grandparents, who were his only family left, had always had good health. This was until his grandfather got sick and you were the assigned nurse to take care of him.

You could say it was love at first sight. Cheesy, I know, but very real. He wasn't at all familiar with the feeling of wanting to see someone every day, wanting to protect you and make you happy.

Zeke had visited the hospital every day, not only to see his grandparent, but to be able to spend some time with you. But today his grandfather had been released from the hospital. He was more than happy and relieved for that, but couldn't help to also feel sad, because he wouldn't get to see you anymore.

All this time you had been more than nice to him, but he wondered if you felt the same way he did. You knew he was a warrior and all that implied.

Finally, he decided to go for it.

He was waiting for your shift to end.

You came out of the Hospital and saw him leaning against one of the walls, lighting a cigarette.

"Zeke? Hi! What are you doing here? Is your grandfather ok?" You hurried to ask.

You caught him off-guard. He turned to face you, taking the cigarette out of his mouth and putting it away.

"(Name), Hi! Yes, he is ok, don't worry. Actually, I was here waiting for you"

He felt his heart racing. Who would ever think that he would be nervous in front of a girl?

"Oh, ok. Why were you waiting for me?" You asked, walking closer to him. This made him even more nervous.

"Yes, well, huh... I was wondering if, well..." He scratched the back of his neck. He had never been a shy guy, with ANYONE. What's wrong with me? He thought.

"Would you like to go out with me? Maybe have dinner or something?" He finally asked.

"I thought you would never ask" You replied with a big smile

**Author's Note:**

> Attack on Titan Belongs to Hajime Isayama  
> Writing Belongs to Me  
> The image does not belong to me either


End file.
